Haunted House
by LOVE XXX JEWELS
Summary: This is my story that I made up the characters r real life Karl is my boyfriend Jimmy is a friend of mine and Im julie Enjoy!


The Haunted House

It was Halloween night at about 8 o' clock. I was getting all dressed up to go hang out with my boyfriend and my friend, Jimmy. I was dressed up like a cat, Jimmy was a vampire, but Karl, my boyfriend, didn't want to dress up. We hung around the night together, playing pranks, games, and eating a lot of candy. It was close to mid-night, and I thought it was about time to be heading home. We turned to leave, but Jimmy stopped both of us. He told us there was this house up in the woods by Walberry Creek, and he wanted to check it out. Me and Karl both agreed and hiked up to the woods. We walked on a path Jimmy led us down, and I began to see an old house appear ahead of us. Obviously, Jimmy wasn't joking about the house being old. The windows were shattered. There must have been a storm because there was a tree that fell, tearing into one of the windows. We all stopped in front of the house, staring at it either fascinated or horrified. Jimmy gestured us to come. I took Karl's hand, and we followed. I did not know we were walking straight into a haunted house.

I took my first steps into the house. I looked around at my surroundings. Everything was dark, dusty. It looked like no one lived here in quite awhile. There was no noise or anything. It was just me, Karl and Jimmy in the house. I was starting to feel; paranoid. I gripped Karl's hand, and he smiled down at me, reassuring me. We both looked at Jimmy, he was still looking around.

"What now?" Karl asked. I didn't know. I was starting to feel cold. Jimmy turned around and looked at us.

"Lets take a look around. This house is huge!" He awed. Me and Karl walked toward him. I heard a click behind me, and we both turned around to see the door close.

"Must be the wind" I looked at Jimmy. He shrugged. It looked like we were in what must have been the living room. I saw three torn up couches, glass shattered from the windows, the carpet was filthy.

"Watch out for the glass." Karl warned me. I nodded. Jimmy walked into what looked like to me was the kitchen. It wasn't dark, dark. There was enough light from the moon outside for me to know that was probably the kitchen.

"You okay?" Karl asked me, softly. I looked up at him and nodded. He smiled. For the first time since we got to this house, he let go of my hand. "I'll be right back. I'm going to see what Jimmy's up too."He walked towards the kitchen where Jimmy was.

"Hey Karl look at-" their voices drifted off as I began to walk forward. I saw a door at the other end of the hallway that connected to the living room. My curiosity got the best of me. I walked down the hallway towards the door, quietly. I glanced at the walls. They had some scratches and some cracks. This house looked like it was falling apart year by year. I came to a stop in front of the door and slowly twisted the knob open. I pulled the door open, making a little creaking sound then silence. It was dark, nothing but dark. I couldn't take a step; I was shaking, starting to get chills up my arms. I glanced down and took a cautious step forward into the dark. I swear it was pitch- black. I couldn't see a thing. I just wanted to turn around and run back to Karl, but I couldn't. I was mixed with curiosity and horror, but I was more curious. I needed something to see with though; I was technically blind. I felt the left side of the wall; it felt bumpy and there were more scratches. I felt cold, but I ignored it. I felt a little switch and prayed it was a light switch. I flipped it and silently thanked God because there was light. I saw that I was standing on top of a staircase. Looking down, I saw something light but only a little. I was guessing this was some kind of basement. I began to slowly walk down the steps, and as I got closer to the bottom, I saw that it was light. Did someone come down here before? The light was still on, but there was only that one light. I got to the bottom of the stairs, and looked up. There was a light hanging from the ceiling. I looked around the basement, dirty and dusty, broken glass, boxes with junk in it. I then began to hear whispers, little, tiny voices. At first, I thought it was Jimmy and Karl coming down here, but when I turned around, the stairs were gone. I couldn't see them. The light up on the staircase must of turned off. The whispers began to get louder and louder. I turned to the left and gasped. There stood what looked like a little girl only two feet from me. I couldn't move or even breath. The little girl just stood there, staring at me. As I took a look closer, her dress was stained with blood and to my horror, she was holding a long, sharp, bloody knife. Before I knew it, she was running towards me, fast. I turned and ran, practically throwing myself up the stairs. Well I think they were, I was right. I ran up the stairs but kept tripping. It was so dark. My curiosity was gone. I wanted to get the hell out of here. Whatever this place was. I tripped, hitting my ankle on a step. I fell down on the stairs, struggling with all my strength to stand up. I felt two hands grab my hurt ankle and yank hard, pulling me back down the stairs. I let out a loud scream, hoping the others would hear me,

"KARL! JIMMY! HELP!" I screamed as loud as I can. I felt something sharp cutting into my ankles then something wet dripping down my foot. Blood. I screamed out in pain. The little girl was cutting me! I screamed again, hoping they'll finally hear me. Above me, I heard pounding.

"JULIE! JULIE!" Karl and Jimmy were screaming, trying to get the door to open.

"KARL!" I was crying now. I hit the bottom of the stairs, hard. The little girl pulled me more into the basement. I tried to get away, she yanked my ankle, making me slam into the ground again. I yelped in pain. I glanced up and there stood the little girl, holding the knife up, dripping with my blood. I shut my eyes closed tight. Is this it? I was scared to death, for my life. Before I knew it, I heard a huge crash. I didn't dare open my eyes or even make a sound. I heard pounding down the stairs and voice, shouting. Was I dead? I felt to strong arms picking me up, lifting me off the cold ground. I let out another scream.

"Baby, calm down. Its us." I opened my eyes to the soft voice. Karl was looking down at me, worried and scared. I burst out in tears. I saw Jimmy standing next to Karl scared and also worried.

"Karl...Look.." Jimmy's eyes were widened as he stared down at my ankles. Karl gasped and quickly looked around. I did too. The little girl was gone.

"Julie... What happened?" Karl asked, horrified. I shook my head. I just wanted to leave this place.

"Lets get out of here." I heard Jimmy's voice. He sounded scared; I didn't blame him. Karl nodded and began to carry me up the stairs. Jimmy looked around one last time then began to follow closely behind us. I looked over Karl's shoulder, pass Jimmy. There at the bottom of the steps, stood the little girl. She was staring at me, and in her hand, there was the knife, dripping blood. My blood. I didn't say a word. She smiled at me, and the light above her turned off. The girl disappeared into the darkness.

We left that house. I didn't say a word. Karl's hands came around me, pulling me close to him. I broken down crying a gain. He held me close, whispering soothing words to me. I was so glad to be out of that house and to be in my love's arms. I was never going to that place whatever it was again...


End file.
